


John Casey: A Best Practice Guide To Coming Out

by Trovia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Comedy, Coming Out, DADT Repeal, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just remember that anybody can be gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Casey: A Best Practice Guide To Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_proofreader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_proofreader).



> Text in italics is partly taken from the resources on [hrc.org](http://www.hrc.org), though I changed most of it in wording and content. No infringement intended. If you’re an American in need of an actual coming out resource, go there.

**John Casey: A Best Practice Guide To Coming Out**

>  _Gay Americans are sons and daughters, doctors and lawyers, teachers and construction workers. They serve in Congress, protect the country on the front lines and contribute to the well-being of the nation at every level._
> 
>  _In all that diversity, they have one thing in common: they each make decisions to be open about who they are with themselves and others._

  


**1\. The First Time**

>  _When you’re ready to tell someone, consider starting with the person most likely to be supportive. This might be a friend, relative or teacher._

  


“Lastly, as I am sure you have already heard on the news, a decision has been made to change the restrictions on homosexuals serving in the military. The detail of the new policy will be sent to you through the usual channels. That is all.”

On the screen up on the wall, General Beckman had put away her files as she spoke, moving to close the connection.

Casey’s voice stopped her. “So are you asking?”

Beckman paused. “I beg your pardon?”

The agent smirked. “ _Don’t ask_ is gone, means you can ask,” he said. He was the only representative of Team Bartowski in Castle this fine morning, which might have made all the difference. Or maybe it hadn’t - there certainly would have been interesting facial expressions to observe. “Means I can tell, too.”

Beckman raised her eyebrows. “I can assure you that there are very few questions I care to have answered less, Colonel Casey.”

The spy seemed to have trouble suppressing a chuckle. “Understood, General.”

He seemed in a good mood this morning overall.

Beckman’s lips twitched when she ended the call.

 **2\. Reactions To Your Coming Out**

>  _There is a wide scope of reactions that you should be expecting when coming out to a friend or a colleague. A person who has just had someone come out to them often feels surprised..._

  


“Wait, what?” Chuck said.

There was a moment of pause.

“No way,” he added.

Casey crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared him down.

Chuck blinked.

“No really?”

>  _...honored..._

  


Morgan took a deep breath. “I also want you to know that I’m aware of the trust you have placed in me when telling me about the inclinations of your mangsty sex and I deeply, _deeply_ appreciate...”

“Shut up, Grimes.”

“I want you to know that I won’t let you...”

“Focus on the _gun._ ”

>  _...scared..._

  


“I knew he was hiding something. I _knew_ it,” Lester hissed. “Do you have any idea how bad this is? This can only be his first step in a nefarious recruitment plan. Three days and he’ll have made us his _bitches_!”

“Rawr,” Jeff said, licking his lips. “Looking forward to it.”

>  _...unsure how to react..._

  


Sarah visibly struggled for words, but Casey, apparently used to the routine by now, scanned the patio, eyes wandering idly.

“I don’t quite know how to say this,” Sarah admitted. “But this isn’t going to change anything, right? This isn’t going to impair on the missions and the team.”

Because Sarah Walker was working hard on making that the most important thing in her life. And she had always appreciated that it was that for the Colonel, just like that, as if he had sound reasons not to have a private life.

...oh.

“Affirmative,” Casey agreed in that gruff way of his. “It won’t change a thing.”

Since Sarah was busy searching his face, she didn’t notice that he wasn’t just looking off into the night now, but through one of the windows, suddenly vigilant. Chuck had just entered a room.

>  _...or supportive._

  


There had been some strain to their relationship ever since Casey had been revealed to be a flasher. It had not gone away once Ellie had learned about his true profession. He had never learned what exactly she thought. It had just never come up.

So understandably, the agent’s eyes narrowed when Ellie placed one of her tiny hands on his arm, smiling at him benignly.

“We think it’s very brave what you did,” she said. “And we want you to know that you can come to us whenever you need any kind of support.”

“What she said, bro,” Devon said, patting his shoulder hard. “We’re here for ya.”

It appeared that homosexuality could override unacceptable kinks, sometimes, in some situations.

 **3\. The Benefits Of Coming Out**

>  _“There is no better way but coming out to inspire other gays and bisexuals in coming to terms with their own sexuality. Not everybody has had a chance to come as far as you have.”_

  


“It’s just that nobody ever saw it coming, you know?” Chuck said, sorting boxes in the storage room. “I mean, it’s Casey. I used to think he was shaped like a Ken doll down there, if you know what I mean.” He smirked. “But it’s great, of course, it’s totally great for him, and it’s not like there’s anything wrong with it! I mean, look at Casey and all that bulk, now that we know, and name one guy who wouldn’t indulge...” His voice had started dying down. “...in the occasional fantasy...”

He came to a halt.

“Uhm, Chuck?” Morgan inquired. “Everything alright, buddy?”

No answer.

“Oh my god,” Morgan said.

Chuck looked at him.

The air in the room thickened. Both men immediately recognized the importance of the moment, possibly the most life-changing one ever since the installation of the Intersect - or in Morgan’s case, the night he caught a glimpse of sixteen-year-old Ellie’s breasts.

Chuck still didn’t dare move. “There are men who wouldn’t indulge, aren’t there?” he asked in a small voice.

“Billions,” Morgan said.

>  _“The most important thing you can do is come out. People’s hearts have to change - and when a person meets someone gay, that more than anything seems to make them understand and take on new attitudes.”_
> 
>  _It has been estimated that approximately 66,000 gays are currently serving in the American military. There are more than one million gay and lesbian veterans in the United States._


End file.
